FE 9
Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:18:23 PM Alrighty, so, we'll stop the recap. Last time, infected with a bout of idleness, Ander wanted to go check out the Song's Heart Arena. Everyone went with, mostly for a lack of things to do. On the tram to the Arena Ward, you were approached by a not terribly shady guy named Erendalial Svendari, a name that I don't regret making up one little bit. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:19:01 PM He invited Ander to check out his newly founded and completely above-board fighting circuit. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:19:38 PM ((Because clearly a proposition from a strange train man is the best way to make decisions)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:20:23 PM Anyway, you went to the Arena League offices to start the process of getting Ander signed up. She was presented with a stack of paperwork, and instructions to find a sponsor. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:21:04 PM Going over the list of available sponsors, you noted that Countess Varia was on there, so you went back to her brothel to talk to her about it. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:21:23 PM You are currently in the pleasantly scented antechamber of the House of Delights. * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:22:22 PM So... did you still want help? Talking, I mean? * Ander 11/4/2017 7:23:46 PM "I am not sure I will need it." * Kite 11/4/2017 7:23:53 PM You seem somewhat agitated. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:24:06 PM "Do I?" * Kite 11/4/2017 7:24:30 PM Perhaps... uncomfortable may be a better word. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:25:10 PM "...I wasn't really prepared for this today. I was hoping to sign up and start hitting people." * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:25:39 PM They have sparring partners available here, you know. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:25:58 PM "It's not the same. I can go to the temple for that." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:26:04 PM The attendant returns, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm terribly sorry, but the Countess is indisposed. Perhaps you can return later?" * Ander 11/4/2017 7:26:21 PM "...is something wrong?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:27:10 PM She shakes her head. "Oh, no. She's just currently in a meeting, and it's unknown how long it will take her to finish." * Ander 11/4/2017 7:28:08 PM "...ok then. I guess we'll come back later." * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:28:31 PM In the meantime, we have your paperwork and maybe we can make a presentation! With illusions! * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:28:51 PM ((....i just realized i don't have any illusions. lol)) * Ander 11/4/2017 7:29:05 PM "...presentation?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:29:17 PM ((Power Word: Point.)) * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:29:24 PM Sure! If you want to pitch something, you have to do it with style. * Kite 11/4/2017 7:29:49 PM Yes. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:30:01 PM "...I have changed my mind. Vydea, please do all the talking. I clearly don't know how to do this." * Kite 11/4/2017 7:30:01 PM We could also spar if you would prefer. However, I would not likely stand long against you. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:31:06 PM So you guys shuffle out? * Ander 11/4/2017 7:31:16 PM ((I guess so, I have nothing else to do there)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:31:37 PM Everyone roll Perception checks as you walk away from the house. * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:32:09 PM (17) * Ander 11/4/2017 7:32:22 PM ((17)) * Kite 11/4/2017 7:33:10 PM ((16)) * Vashti 11/4/2017 7:33:12 PM (could you roll for me? I'm stuck on phone Skype. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:33:28 PM You know what your roll is for that? * Vashti 11/4/2017 7:34:41 PM (No. '^' It's in the roll20, though.) * Ander 11/4/2017 7:34:58 PM ((You should have access to her sheet)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:35:24 PM I got it. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:35:37 PM Okay, so you guys are shuffling out. ((Is Caleb here?)) * Ander 11/4/2017 7:35:47 PM ((He rolled a 14)) * Kite 11/4/2017 7:36:45 PM ((Welcome, anyone who happens to be watching Jenn's Twitch stream tonight! Today she is gaming in order to raise funds for children's hospitals, because she is awesome! We're just tagging along as slackity slackers playing D&D.)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:37:22 PM Oh, right. Okay, so everyone but Vashti, really. You're walking out, all of you notice some colorful lights and flashes coming from a set of windows on the second floor. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:37:25 PM ((She games to save children, we game because we like doing it)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:37:54 PM Vashti seems preoccupied with her normal internal dialogues/arguments. * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:38:04 PM ....that's an interesting looking meeting. * Kite 11/4/2017 7:38:12 PM ((Well, I DO like children. Especially fried, with lots of black pepper.)) * Kite 11/4/2017 7:38:45 PM It may be a "meeting." * Ander 11/4/2017 7:38:46 PM "...maybe that's a different presentation?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:39:15 PM Well... I'm sure she can handle herself better than we can. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:39:16 PM "...you need lights for that?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:39:25 PM You can't really see into the room, because there are very nice curtains, but yeah. Flashing lights, multicolored strobes. * Kite 11/4/2017 7:40:02 PM Often lights, scents and props are used to enhance the experience. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:41:10 PM After a moment, the curtains are pulled aside and the window opens, and you're looking up at a harried looking Countess, her hair all disheveled. After a moment of taking in the night air, she looks down at you looking up at her window. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:41:52 PM It's worth nothing that she is fully dressed. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:42:34 PM She looks at you thoughtfully, and waves back. "I didn't realize it was you! Come up, please, maybe you can help me with something that's come up." * Vashti 11/4/2017 7:43:02 PM Ehm, alright? * Kite 11/4/2017 7:44:12 PM Or simply useful and helpful. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:45:31 PM "This is REALLY not how I was expecting today to go." * Kite 11/4/2017 7:46:00 PM You likely expected to be pummeling an opponent by now. These things take time, however. * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:46:22 PM Keep your chin up, though. You never know when pummeling might just pop up. * Daneel 11/4/2017 7:46:33 PM So far no one has gotten injured or turned into rats or anything, that makes it a decent day in my book. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:47:14 PM "Anything can be when you say it." * Kite 11/4/2017 7:48:23 PM ... ah, "pop up." I see. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:50:07 PM You go in, and the attendant stands up to address you, then she goes quiet, as if listening to some voice you can't hear. "Oh, I see. All right, through this door, take a right, up some stairs, another right, and you're looking for a set of double doors in the middle of a hallway. * Kite 11/4/2017 7:50:29 PM Thank you. * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:50:31 PM Thanks. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:52:09 PM There are generally three types of people you pass here -- employees of the countess, in various states of undress and dress, who are very friendly, and warm and smiling. Clients, who.... aren't. Some of them unwilling to even make eye contact, and household stff. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:52:19 PM but you find the double doors indicated. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:53:29 PM You hear the countess' voice. "Come in! Mind the corpse." * Ander 11/4/2017 7:53:41 PM "..............................." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:57:00 PM You walk into an absolutely massive and palatial bedroom suite. There is indeed a corpse laid out in front of the door, vaguely smoldering and charred beyond recognition. The countess sits nearby taking swigs from a bottle of unrecognizable liquor. What really draws the eye, though, is the tear in space floating in the center of the room, a roughly door shaped portal made of scintillating colors. * Vydea 11/4/2017 7:57:22 PM Some meeting. * Ander 11/4/2017 7:57:33 PM "...Oh! That's what was going on." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:58:20 PM Varia: Unharmed, darling. Not for lack of trying. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 7:58:26 PM She nods at the corpse. * Kite 11/4/2017 7:58:50 PM Do you require assistance? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:00:37 PM Roughly humanoid. Medium sized, but unrecognizable beyond that. You can make some assumptions about build, but behind that, without some kind of intent investigation, that's all you get. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:01:11 PM (Can we roll investigation or do you mean like detective work?) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:01:15 PM Varia stands up. "A bit, yes." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:01:27 PM Investigation is fine, but will mean poking at the gross body. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:01:49 PM (7 distracted though) * Ander 11/4/2017 8:02:04 PM "...did you summon the...that (points to tear), or was that as much of a surprise to you?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:04:39 PM Varia: No, I found it quite surprising. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:05:05 PM She finishes her bottle and collects herself. "Sorry. IT's been a long time since I've been called on to do... that." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:05:10 PM She indicates the charred corpse. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:05:20 PM Do you know who it was? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:07:27 PM Varia: An old friend, I thought. An elven mage from my time down in Erelayn. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:08:03 PM ... perhaps the term "friend" is no longer appropriate. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:08:03 PM Did he say anything before he... I assume he attacked you? * Ander 11/4/2017 8:08:34 PM "That's an elf?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:09:07 PM Was, more like. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:10:12 PM Varia: I'm not convinced that was Merin. Just someone wearing his shape. WE had a few drinks, and excused myself for a moment, and when I came back, he was opening *that*. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:10:16 PM She indicates the portal. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:10:32 PM Did he say anything suspicious? Also, would you like to be hugged? * Daneel 11/4/2017 8:12:01 PM Has it done anything other than the light show? * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:12:14 PM (Can any of us recognize what kind of spell it might be from?) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:12:26 PM Roll arcana if you got it. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:12:48 PM (damn not proficient yet lol) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:13:35 PM Varia put on her stiff upper lift, and smiles at Kite. "I'm fine, dear. And he was a bit off, but it's been a couple of decades since I last saw him, I didn't think anything of it." * Ander 11/4/2017 8:13:53 PM "...ex-boyfriend?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:13:55 PM Anyway can roll Arcana if they got it. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:14:28 PM (ha nat 1 for 3 anyway) It's too bad he's so... damaged. Shapeshifters usually revert back to form when they die, right? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:14:46 PM Varia raises an eyebrow at Ander. "I wouldn't say that, but we were lovers for a short time back then." * Ander 11/4/2017 8:15:34 PM "I'm not judging or nothing, just asking." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:16:17 PM ((7 on investigation on the corpse, 17 on insight into Varia.)) * Ander 11/4/2017 8:18:54 PM ((Nobody in our party seems to be trained in arcana)) * Vashti 11/4/2017 8:20:02 PM :P * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:20:18 PM ((You can roll it if you want, untrained.)) * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:20:20 PM (not yet anyway) * Ander 11/4/2017 8:20:27 PM ((You know what, sure, why not)) * Kite 11/4/2017 8:20:41 PM ... this is not a Gate spell. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:20:53 PM ((12 Arcana, cause I'm sure Ander will know something )) * Vashti 11/4/2017 8:21:05 PM Arcana. Hoo boy. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:21:20 PM I believe the portal was made from the other side, and that the ... formerly alive individual of unknown provenance... merely provided an anchor point for the exit. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:21:45 PM "...did you see anything come through?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:21:47 PM Did anything come through it, Countess? * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:22:43 PM And besides opening the door, did he do anything... aggressive before you... roasted him? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:23:27 PM Varia: He promised that I would be 'fuel for the dark engine'. *Then* I roasted him. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:23:56 PM Varia: And nothing has come out of it yet. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:23:59 PM (17 insight) "Ah. That sounds... reasonable." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:24:07 PM Exceedingly. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:24:20 PM ((17 investigation on the body, I wanna look for peculiar markings or symbols or something cult-y)) * Kite 11/4/2017 8:25:31 PM ((K: Rel 21 and K: Arcana 14 on "the dark engine.")) * Kite 11/4/2017 8:26:02 PM It is possible that this is related to one of the artifacts that we have been pursuing. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:26:34 PM "...he's a Mek!" * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:26:43 PM You think so? Our work for Countess Varia's been separate from that, except through the very tenuous Carrick connection. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:26:48 PM A Mek? Really? * Vashti 11/4/2017 8:26:59 PM Apparently the "door" is "against the rules" according to the voice in my head. They further elaborate that it is a "naughty door" and that "The Wonder Weir" won't be happy about it. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:27:01 PM The ball bearing disappears into the portal. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:27:02 PM "Beneath the skin, it's all gears and stuff." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:27:18 PM He seemed rather... fleshy... for a Mek. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:27:21 PM ...I didn't know Meks could do that. How interesting. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:28:29 PM "...Wonder Weir?" * Vashti 11/4/2017 8:28:52 PM Your guess is as good as mine. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:29:03 PM ... no. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:29:22 PM Celestials up there. You know, General Glory and all that. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:29:26 PM "The Dark Engine" is a cult originating on the Law-aligned plane Mechanus. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:29:41 PM So if this is something the celestials won't approve of... * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:29:47 PM What's Vydea's AC? * Ander 11/4/2017 8:29:52 PM "Mechanus?" * Kite 11/4/2017 8:29:53 PM He is likely not truly a Mek as we understand the term, but a resident of Mechanus. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:30:04 PM (13 rn) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:30:37 PM Vydea, you take 2 pts of damage as you're hit in the forehead by a ball bearing that flies out of the portal. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:30:50 PM Ow. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:31:00 PM Mechanus is a plane that is aligned to the governing principle of Law. I understand it to be very... precise. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:31:03 PM Varia: Mechanus? Oh, dear. * Vashti 11/4/2017 8:31:03 PM Whoa! Are you alright? * Ander 11/4/2017 8:31:26 PM "...you know something about Mechanus, Varia?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:31:31 PM Yeah... that stings, but I'm sure it's my own fault. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:32:27 PM It was a valid investigatory technique. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:33:02 PM The question now is whether it came back on its own... or if something threw it at me. * Daneel 11/4/2017 8:33:20 PM Or if it is a different ball altogether. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:33:46 PM ... * Kite 11/4/2017 8:34:20 PM The question is how we close the portal, or how many guards we should set upon it. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:34:51 PM "...what do you think the odds are I can punch it closed?" * Kite 11/4/2017 8:35:45 PM Not high, and I do not advise getting that close nor making physical contact. * Daneel 11/4/2017 8:36:20 PM I volunteer as well. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:36:40 PM You? You volunteer to go in a weird magic thing when you won't even let us heal you? * Ander 11/4/2017 8:37:15 PM "I agree with Vy. If you're that big a threat from normal magic triggers, who knows what throwing you into a magic hole will do." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:37:16 PM Varia: I cannot have this in my house, never mind in my room. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:37:28 PM Indeed not. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:37:49 PM Vydea or Ander, then. ... perhaps Vydea. Ander should stay to pull the rope. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:37:53 PM We can't close it if we don't know what it is, though. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:38:08 PM Yes! * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:38:33 PM Varia: .... if you can close it, you will be well compensated, I assure you. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:38:59 PM "...um...bad timing, but I wanna talk to you if we survive this." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:39:07 PM If we cannot, it is possible a mage with Dispel can. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:40:02 PM So you get Vydea all nice and secured. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:40:23 PM "Kite, can you help me hold Vydea? ...I am strong...but she's twice as heavy as me, easy." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:41:00 PM Perhaps we should tie the base of the rope to a fixture of the building. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:41:20 PM As a backup measure. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:41:44 PM Varia comes over and takes a firm hold of the rope. "I've got it. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:41:46 PM "Good idea." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:42:03 PM ... perhaps next time, then. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:42:09 PM Gimme a con save, Vydea! * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:42:27 PM (that is not my best! 9!) * Ander 11/4/2017 8:42:54 PM ((...well, you said you wanted to try a new character anyway, right? )) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:43:06 PM You guys watch as Vydea vanishes, but you can still feel her on the other end, even if you can't see her. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:43:58 PM "...we should've asked her to give us a sign when she wanted to come back." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:44:43 PM Yes. She has acted somewhat impetuously. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:45:14 PM "Somewhat Impetuously. Good name for our group." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:45:43 PM "Somewhat Impetuous" would be more grammatically correct. ... and thus likely to be taken. Conundrum. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:45:52 PM ... that is sufficient time to form an opinion. Let us pull her back. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:46:48 PM "...a bit longer. I think she's fine." * Kite 11/4/2017 8:48:30 PM She can always go through again. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:48:54 PM "...ok, let's pull." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:50:11 PM Give me a strength check, both of you. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:50:19 PM ((12)) * Ander 11/4/2017 8:50:30 PM ((Wait, check, sorry, 10.)) * Kite 11/4/2017 8:51:14 PM ((18.)) * Ander 11/4/2017 8:51:41 PM ((Irony, Ander's not that strong. She's fast and sturdy, but her strength isn't much more than average. ^^; )) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 8:54:43 PM With Varia's help, you guys yank Vydea back through the portal! * Kite 11/4/2017 8:55:06 PM Status? * Ander 11/4/2017 8:55:14 PM "You ok?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:56:35 PM Sooooo.. yeah. Gears. Mechanus is a good guess. This one connects to 7 others on the same gear and there's some big snake-headed cone of coils that wanted to add me to the Dark Engine even though I was not "Betraying Unifex 2-A", whoever that's supposed to be. * Ander 11/4/2017 8:57:20 PM "...doesn't unifex mean something men or women can use?" * Kite 11/4/2017 8:58:20 PM ... uncertain. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:58:29 PM Likely it is meant to be Lady Varia. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:58:33 PM Uni sex * Ander 11/4/2017 8:58:54 PM "...oh." * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:59:06 PM Unless the imposter was actually the target, but that seems very unlikely. * Kite 11/4/2017 8:59:19 PM Exceedingly. * Vydea 11/4/2017 8:59:53 PM This is probably a silly question, but do you have any enemies, Countess? Particularly those from Mechanus? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:00:50 PM Varia: Very many. * Vashti 11/4/2017 9:00:53 PM for a bit. Go on without meeeeee * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:00:55 PM I could try to jump through and into one of the other portals without the snake catching me. Or I could go in as someone else. Do you have a portrait of Merin? Maybe it wouldn't attack if they thought it was him. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:01:22 PM "You wanna go in, alone, against a giant snake Mek?" * Ander 11/4/2017 9:01:34 PM "...do you not see how that plan sounds bad?" * Kite 11/4/2017 9:02:24 PM Such as? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:04:21 PM Varia: ... I wasn't always quite so nice, darling. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:04:42 PM No? * Ander 11/4/2017 9:04:45 PM "...ok, this time, we tie the other end to the desk and you tug three times on the rope if anything goes wrong." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:04:47 PM Varia: Once I had to infiltrate the Dark Engine cult. They apparently did not take the betrayal well. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:05:05 PM Oh! Well that's very useful to know. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:05:07 PM Varia: and if Mechanus has *one* thing, it's a long memory. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:05:13 PM "It would seem they didn't." * Kite 11/4/2017 9:05:14 PM Exceedingly so. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:05:23 PM Are these.... what you would call good guys or bad guys? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:06:50 PM Varia: .... neither, really. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:06:54 PM Lawful. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:07:03 PM Varia: Mechanus is a plane of pure law. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:07:10 PM Bound by rules. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:07:10 PM Yeah, but... "Dark" Engine doesn't exactly sound welcoming. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:07:22 PM "What did the cult wanna do?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:08:05 PM Varia shrugs. "I really don't know. I've infiltrated so many cults." * Ander 11/4/2017 9:08:34 PM "...that sounds like a dangerous hobby." * Kite 11/4/2017 9:08:47 PM Profession, most likely. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:08:56 PM Varia: Indeed. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:09:16 PM Sounds fun. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:09:34 PM "...ok...do you know anything about the snake thing?" * Kite 11/4/2017 9:10:08 PM Perhaps you could give us any relevant information you have? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:10:12 PM Varia: I didn't deal with any robot snakes. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:10:36 PM Varia shrugs. "It's been a long time, dear. We're talking millenia here." * Kite 11/4/2017 9:10:44 PM Is there a house mage who might have a Dispel spell? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:10:55 PM Varia: Millenia and a whole other life. Maybe two. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:12:40 PM Varia: Perhaps. I would *like* to keep this quiet though. Let me see who I can find. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:12:43 PM She leaves. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:13:40 PM You are left in a room with a portal. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:13:55 PM If you go again we must secure the rope against part of the house as a backup. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:14:11 PM "Careful, not too tight here or your arm might comes off." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:16:03 PM After a few moments, Varia returns with a silver dragonborn woman wearing stylish robes.. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:16:51 PM "Hello." * Vashti 11/4/2017 9:17:33 PM You might want to tie it to a beam, or a column. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:18:01 PM Varia: This is Thea. Thea, see if you can dispel this, dear. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:18:05 PM Part of the house, not furniture. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:19:46 PM There's a column to tie the rope to. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:20:11 PM Thea apporaches the portal and casts a spell. There's a flash! * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:20:16 PM But the portal remains. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:20:46 PM Thea shakes her head. "Sorry. I can't -- it's too strong. You'll probably have to close it on the other side. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:20:59 PM "...ok...how?" * Kite 11/4/2017 9:21:29 PM Bring someone with a Gate spell with us. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:21:41 PM Hmm... there were seven others though. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:21:53 PM She shrugs. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:22:27 PM Varia: Gate spells aren't exactly easy to come by, dear. And if your friend here is right .... * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:23:15 PM She indicates Vashti. "Then it won't be long before the Wonder Weir realizes a hole got punched through the dimensional barrier and come sniffing around. " * Ander 11/4/2017 9:23:41 PM "...this seems like we may not wanna keep it quiet then." * Kite 11/4/2017 9:24:08 PM We do not have the resources to survive an onslaught of cultists and a mechanical snake. Perhaps Vydea can talk them out of murdering us. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:24:34 PM I think the snake might have been part of the gear? Maybe? And I didn't see any cultists. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:24:51 PM "If anyone is going through, this time, I am going with them. I'm not sitting here while someone gets slaughtered." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:25:18 PM Varia shakes her head. "You don't understand. If the angels come here, they'll force me out." * Daneel 11/4/2017 9:25:42 PM If we are going through to shut it down we should all go. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:25:58 PM "But then how do we get back?" * Kite 11/4/2017 9:26:23 PM We are all going through. Perhaps Lady Varia can work out a way to rescue us at a later time. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:26:40 PM What's the plan then? It's a spinning gear with the snake in the center and 7 other portals. We'll need to mark which one we're coming from. Do we go into another? Or do we fight the snake? * Ander 11/4/2017 9:27:23 PM "...let's see if the snake attacks first." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:28:00 PM Let's take a break here. Five minute break, I need a drink anyway. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:43:43 PM Okay then. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:44:12 PM Well, it looked like it might try when you pulled me back. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:44:30 PM If it does, do we fight or go for another portal? If it doesn't, do we talk or go for another portal? We can still plan. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:45:00 PM "You talk, I get ready to fight, Daneel and Vashti check the other portals." * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:45:13 PM I don't like that idea. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:45:19 PM We are not splitting up. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:45:25 PM You have to go in them to see through them, right? That'd be multiple places. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:45:39 PM "Ok then. If it talks, I say we talk. If it attacks, I say we head for a portal." * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:46:00 PM Left or right? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:46:04 PM Varia thinks. "Hold on a second." * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:46:08 PM I'll keep the rope on so we know which way to come back. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:46:14 PM she disappears into a backroom. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:46:17 PM If we don't close it. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:46:34 PM We are hoping to close it. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:46:42 PM We have to figure out how first. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:48:12 PM Varia comes back with a small chest. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:49:01 PM She puts it on a table and opens it, rummaging through it. She produces five vials of red liquid, and one scroll. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:49:16 PM It is far from being an ordinary portal. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:49:32 PM "Healing potions and a gate spell?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:49:46 PM Why are you all so fixated on gate spells? * Ander 11/4/2017 9:50:07 PM "Cause I don't wanna get stranded in the world with the giant snake!" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:50:14 PM Varia: A healing potion, but no, this is a Sending Spell. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:50:22 PM There are other spells besides Gate though. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:50:28 PM We will likely be stranded there for a significant period of time. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:50:48 PM Lady Varia, please tell Canto if we do not return. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:50:57 PM Varia: Sendings work across dimensional barriers. So if something happens, you can tell him yourself. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:52:18 PM Varia: Please, if you feel yourself in significant danger, come back through the portal and we'll find another way. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:52:28 PM "...this is our worst plan yet. ...easily." * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:52:46 PM At least we have one. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:53:19 PM "You feel confident being our messenger?" * Daneel 11/4/2017 9:55:05 PM ...sure * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:55:42 PM You find yourself falling onto a metal platform that seems to hover very high over an endless landscape of shifting gears and ceaselessly moving wheels. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:56:06 PM The platform you're on seems to be a gear itself, and you realize after a moment that it's spinning as well. you are on one of the teeth of this gear, at the end of which is the portal you just came from. There are eight teeth on this gear you're on, and there are seven other portals. At the center of the gear is some complex mechanical construct. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:57:19 PM "...so...where's this famous snake?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:57:41 PM That, in the center. * Kite 11/4/2017 9:57:49 PM I am extremely glad I am not Chaotically aligned. * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:57:55 PM See if you can find a way to close it from here. * Vashti 11/4/2017 9:58:30 PM Well, this is not how I envisioned this day going. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:58:36 PM At the center, there is a cone that seems to be made up of segmented mechanical coils. A mechanical serpentine head pops out. * Ander 11/4/2017 9:59:14 PM "...still like this more than paperwork." * Vydea 11/4/2017 9:59:29 PM Hey there. Me again. Do you have a name? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:59:39 PM First of all, Daneel. You take a point of damage. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 9:59:50 PM Second of all, everyone roll Con saves. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:00:05 PM ((18)) * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:00:15 PM (4) * Vashti 11/4/2017 10:00:26 PM [3. Hoo boy ] * Daneel 11/4/2017 10:00:36 PM ((14 )) * Kite 11/4/2017 10:01:03 PM ((14.)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:02:49 PM Vashti and Vydea, you fall prone. You're a bit dizzy from all the spinning. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:04:45 PM The snake slithers from the pile of its own coils, slithering toward you. "I am designated Portal Control Until 41-Zed." * Kite 11/4/2017 10:05:15 PM Excellent. Can you close a portal? * Kite 11/4/2017 10:06:11 PM ((REPTILICUS METALLICUS, YOU'RE AWESOME!)) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:06:29 PM The snake regards all of you. "None of you are designate Betraying Unifex 2-A. Where is designate?" * Ander 11/4/2017 10:06:54 PM "...you mean the thing pretending to be Merin?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:07:24 PM Killed. Sorry. So this portal's a bit superfluous. Think we can get it closed now? * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:09:00 PM Vydea, give me a deception roll vs. Giant Robo Snake. * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:11:08 PM (24!) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:11:22 PM It regards Vydea for a long moment. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:11:53 PM Daneel, you take 3 points of damage. Something about this environment is very.... hostile against you. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:12:41 PM Snake: ... what of unit designate Infiltration Male-Elf 459293? * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:13:00 PM Catastrophic fire damage. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:13:50 PM He is dead. * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:14:46 PM Best guess, Betraying Unifex 2-A tried to blow him up and caught herself in the blast. Both corpses are pretty messed up. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:15:20 PM The snake considers this for a long moment. Daneel, give me a perception check. * Daneel 11/4/2017 10:15:57 PM (( no good 4 )) * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:18:57 PM Snake: The Dark Engine considers this a worthy trade. The portal to your world will be closed. * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:19:07 PM Thanks! * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:19:18 PM We'll just be going then. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:19:28 PM "Yes, thank you. Goodbye forever." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:20:02 PM Does everyone go through? * Ander 11/4/2017 10:22:55 PM "So, odds are good you won't be bothered again." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:23:22 PM The portal closes! * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:23:37 PM Varia smiles. "Ah, thank you darlings, I can't think you enough." * Ander 11/4/2017 10:24:04 PM "Well...if you are looking for a way to thank us...I could use a favor from you." * Kite 11/4/2017 10:24:39 PM No. Are you Chaotically-aligned? * Ander 11/4/2017 10:24:48 PM "...you're all chaos magic." * Daneel 11/4/2017 10:25:16 PM It’s kind of in the name. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:25:20 PM Likely not all. If it were all, he would be less... choate. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:25:38 PM "Still. That place can't be good for you." * Daneel 11/4/2017 10:26:21 PM Well hopefully we never have to go back there. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:26:25 PM Varia raises an eyebrow at Ander. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:26:36 PM Varia: anything, darling, I owe you. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:26:50 PM Not a sexual favor. Likely, anyway. * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:26:57 PM My favor would be to keep using as many innuendos as possible whenever speaking to her. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:27:44 PM ...pardon? * Ander 11/4/2017 10:27:57 PM "Ahem...my favor...I am currently trying to join the arena. I have some paperwork to go through but, meantime...I need a sponsor...and you're on their recommended sponsor's list..." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:28:36 PM Varia: Oh! Say no more. I'll be happy to sponsor you. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:28:44 PM Clarity of communication is essential when discussing sexual acts, and given the environs sexual acts are a primary topic of discussion, so clear communication is required. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:29:37 PM "...really? Cool. Awesome. Thank you, Countess. ...so...uh...how does this sponsor thing work?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:33:08 PM Varia: Essentially, I use my standing and reputation to convince them that you're worth the time and trouble and resources. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:33:39 PM "Ok, sounds good." * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:34:17 PM Varia: I'll also pull some strings to get you fighting sooner rather than later. I assume you would appreciate that? * Ander 11/4/2017 10:35:09 PM "I would. ...I do have one other question for you, if you have the time. Do you know of someone named Erendalia Svendari?" * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:36:22 PM She immediately makes a face that indicates that she knows him and doens't have too high an opinion of him. "I am familiar with him." * Ander 11/4/2017 10:37:27 PM "...I think that tells me all I wanted to know. I met him on the train coming in and he gave me an offer." * Ander 11/4/2017 10:39:46 PM "Anyway, thank you for your sponsorship. Good luck with the rest of your day." * Kite 11/4/2017 10:40:24 PM Indeed. Thank you, Lady Varia. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:41:59 PM Varia: Couldn't get worse, could it? * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:42:25 PM Well, at least your name's probably been marked off some list somewhere. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:43:05 PM Varia: One, at least. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:43:25 PM Yes. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:43:39 PM I would advise a hot bath and perhaps chocolates. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:44:13 PM VAria: Way ahead of you, dear. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:44:40 PM Varia: You run along now, I'll take care of cleanup here. I'll be in touch. * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:44:49 PM Happy to help. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:45:58 PM You guys leave her to her charred robo-corpse. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:46:34 PM "That actually went easier than I expected. We didn't even need a presentation." * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:47:18 PM Sorry you didn't get to punch anything. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:47:31 PM And that's about all I had, so feel free to continue squishing, but that's the session. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:48:46 PM (Sometimes a giant robot snake is just a giant robot snake.) * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:49:00 PM I do more observational humor than actual jokes. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:49:01 PM Would not such a joke make you uncomfortable? * Ander 11/4/2017 10:49:20 PM "That's the idea, Kite. It's called ribbing. Friends do it to each other." * Kite 11/4/2017 10:50:31 PM ... I would not like to inadvertently hurt someone by misjudging boundaries. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:52:12 PM "It's ok, Kite." * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:52:32 PM You say sorry and move on. It happens. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:53:49 PM .... I do seem to lack judgement in that regard, however. * Environment Animal 11/4/2017 10:54:28 PM Before long you're out of the house. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:54:43 PM "...so...it's late...who's up for drinking?" * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:55:08 PM I think I might go work on my newest project, actually. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:55:15 PM "Anything I can help with?" * Kite 11/4/2017 10:55:25 PM Project? * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:56:02 PM Giant snakes and all. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:57:00 PM "...ok then...we'll see you at the tavern tomorrow then." * Ander 11/4/2017 10:57:08 PM "Good work with the snake." * Kite 11/4/2017 10:57:37 PM Yes. * Vydea 11/4/2017 10:57:54 PM Thanks. * Kite 11/4/2017 10:58:52 PM I will drink with you, if you wish. * Ander 11/4/2017 10:59:14 PM "Ok, sounds good." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:00:25 PM "...you know, we always drink at Irwin's...let's see what's around." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:01:12 PM A change of pace can be nice. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:01:26 PM "Just no elf bars. Elves cannot make a good drink." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:01:53 PM They do make good wine. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:02:42 PM "Yeah, if all you want is fruity liquid candy." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:02:43 PM There is an excellent brewery around the corner that is run by dwarves, if you prefer? The pretzels are extremely good. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:02:50 PM "Now you're talking." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:04:22 PM ((Daneel is invited if he wants to come btw. So is everybody!)) * Kite 11/4/2017 11:05:56 PM They also have some excellent dark beers. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:05:58 PM "Hey, Daneel. You alright? You were already jacked up from the raid, I wanna make sure you're not gonna...like...coming apart at the seams." * Vashti 11/4/2017 11:06:53 PM Yeah, that would be more than a little unfortunate. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:06:57 PM ... literally or metaphorically. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:07:09 PM Yes * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:07:38 PM I am doing fine, just a little head pain, drinks will help. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:07:56 PM "Now that sounds good to me." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:11:13 PM I like Lady Varia. * Vashti 11/4/2017 11:13:51 PM She's not boring, to say the very least. * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:14:06 PM That is true * Ander 11/4/2017 11:14:10 PM "Yeah, she's interesting. ...I am kind of worried she may kill us one day." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:14:26 PM ... why? * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:14:59 PM Because she keeps having insane missions? * Ander 11/4/2017 11:15:00 PM "She seems the sort who's very good at throwing other people in the way of things coming for her. No matter how close she is to them." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:15:51 PM That seems a harsh assessment. We are professional problem-solvers and we were on-site. * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:16:38 PM ... professional? We don’t even have a name. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:17:13 PM "Professional Problem-Solvers. PPS. If Vydea were here, I'd ask her to add that to the list." * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:18:09 PM I am sure that is taken as well. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:18:18 PM "Kite, consider this. She pissed off at least one powerful entity that we know of and it's implied a lot more. But she is hiding out on our plane in a place of business that will, at any given time, be full of people." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:18:44 PM In a religious establishment. * Vashti 11/4/2017 11:18:47 PM I'll take it down for later. We'll go over all the names at some point and pick whichever one we think is the best. * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:20:36 PM What do you want her to do instead? * Kite 11/4/2017 11:20:40 PM I am also not certain that qualifies as "hiding." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:21:29 PM "I don't want her to do anything. And I don't think she's bad and I do think she's helpful and a good friend to have. ...but I also think she's dangerous, even to people who believe they are on her side." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:21:46 PM "I just think we should be very careful when trusting her." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:23:10 PM ... I hope you aren't unduly prejudiced by her occupation or her bloodline. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:23:36 PM "I'm not a racist!" * Kite 11/4/2017 11:24:48 PM Perhaps not intentionally. It is difficult if not impossible to eradicate all traces of prejudice. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:25:25 PM "Well, I trust you, and you're part demon too, right?" * Kite 11/4/2017 11:25:41 PM Yes. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:26:04 PM ... does her occupation disturb you? * Ander 11/4/2017 11:26:25 PM "...look...I am...the sex stuff..." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:27:01 PM "I am not disturbed by it, I just...there are extenuating circumstances around me...and sex...and...talking about it." * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:27:55 PM I understand we all have topics we would rather not discuss. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:27:56 PM ... I hope no one harmed you. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:28:39 PM "NO! NO ONE...it's so super complicated, alright." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:29:03 PM Ah, good. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:29:28 PM It is extremely common. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:30:15 PM "...maybe...let's just say that a few years ago...my situation changed...dramatically...in that sense...and it's harder for me to comfortably think about." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:30:55 PM Ah. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:31:41 PM "...I feel like the more I explain, the worse the picture in your head gets, so I'm just gonna change the subject. I get to fight, soon! A real, proper fight! That's exciting." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:32:25 PM What sort of fight do you prefer? * Ander 11/4/2017 11:32:36 PM "...what do you mean?" * Kite 11/4/2017 11:34:05 PM Is there a type of weapon or situation? * Ander 11/4/2017 11:35:49 PM "Ah. I am looking forward to a duel. A real one. Against someone not at the temple, not just sparring or training." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:36:37 PM I prefer light weapons and single opponents. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:37:11 PM "I used to have a big, fuck-off axe. ...but I can't really use it anymore. I got a sweet sword from the temple, though." * Daneel 11/4/2017 11:37:41 PM I prefer running ,or ranged combat if there is no other option. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:37:52 PM I am not sure I could maneuver an axe well enough to fight with it. I am not that strong. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:40:31 PM "...what about you, Kite? When you are not healing everyone, what is your idea of a good time." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:41:07 PM .... this. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:41:26 PM Talking to people, singing, dancing--I don't dance well, but I do enjoy it. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:42:03 PM "...I wonder if they do karaoke here." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:42:15 PM Perhaps. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:42:39 PM I have greatly enjoyed spending time with Murr. I help my mother sell fruit, though I am not especially good at it. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:42:43 PM I visit some of the other temples. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:44:38 PM "...that's really sweet. ...I should show you my temple sometime." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:44:41 PM I spend significant time with friends. Sometimes I help with their problems. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:44:45 PM I would like that. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:45:28 PM ... they all have interesting features. Boccob's... the librarians are not helpful but the books are. Bast's contains many cats. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:46:18 PM "I can see you liking that one." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:46:45 PM There is always a cat to cuddle. Often a dozen. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:47:49 PM Kord's temple has an exceptional gym and an impressive but extremely focused library. Sune's temple is very beautiful architecturally, but one must speak very quickly to establish one's boundaries. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:48:14 PM "...boundaries?" * Kite 11/4/2017 11:48:52 PM I prefer not to be touched, and Sune's followers are often somewhat amorous in nature. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:50:06 PM They have a great appreciation for music, architecture, art, wine and food. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:50:53 PM I find if you establish boundaries initially they are very respectful of them, however. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:51:31 PM "That's good. ...hey, Vashti, while we're here, care to help me with the paperwork?" * Vashti 11/4/2017 11:52:04 PM I don't see why not. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:53:15 PM What do you do for fun, apart from fighting? * Ander 11/4/2017 11:53:31 PM "...these days...mostly drinking..." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:54:02 PM "When I was a kid, me and my brothers had these game that mostly involved fighting or wrestling or something violent." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:54:23 PM "...so...it's largely built around fighting." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:54:49 PM Perhaps the temple of Kord, then? They are very fond of sports. Also bodybuilding. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:55:29 PM "I am aware of Kord." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:57:26 PM I am certain you could find wrestling opponents or opponents for games of strength and skill there. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:57:30 PM Or rulebooks for such. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:58:03 PM "...it's not the same." * Ander 11/4/2017 11:58:22 PM "...it's harder, now. ...I can't do things I used to." * Kite 11/4/2017 11:58:50 PM ... they also have an excellent physical rehabilitation facility for strengthening one's body after an injury. * Kite 11/4/2017 11:59:29 PM ... I would advise avoiding shaking anyone's hand while visiting, however. * Ander 11/4/2017 11:59:42 PM "Yeah? Do they have one for strengthening your body after death? Cause that's what I need!" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:00:28 AM Possible, but unlikely. I did not ask. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:00:54 AM Yes. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:01:30 AM "...you remember when I held the wand? The one that made Daneel grow a third eye and made Vydea try and carve herself open?" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:01:42 AM ... disturbing. Yes. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:01:53 AM "And I grew the big Goliath arm." * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:02:00 AM Indeed. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:02:08 AM "...what if I told you...up until a few years ago...I looked like that...but all over?" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:02:26 AM I would say "Oh?" * Ander 11/5/2017 12:02:36 AM "That I was a large, male Goliath with a big fuck-off axe." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:02:46 AM "Well...I was." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:03:00 AM Ah. * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:03:14 AM Okay? * Kite 11/5/2017 12:03:25 AM ... it must have been extremely aggravating to visit human-sized buildings. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:03:49 AM "I didn't really do that back then. I was in a tribe, we mostly had our own tents and huts and stuff." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:04:40 AM "But, then, I died...that's a long story...and I got brought back by my grandmother...but not like when temples do it." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:05:20 AM "My grandma did more...like...nature magic. She couldn't put me back in my body, so she had the nature...spirits...people...things make me a new one and...here I am." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:05:44 AM "Small...weak...not as fast I was not, definitely not as strong...and I can't do any of the things I used to." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:05:57 AM Is it uncomfortable? * Ander 11/5/2017 12:06:04 AM "Extremely." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:06:25 AM I meant..... does your body feel incorrectly shaped and worn? * Ander 11/5/2017 12:07:39 AM "...it feels incorrectly shaped for me. ...I keep forgetting how tall I am, or I wake up and I see these (points to her chest) and I had forgotten they were there." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:07:53 AM "...it's possible I am pretty drunk right now." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:08:04 AM Possible. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:08:23 AM It is a very distressing feeling. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:09:19 AM "This is why I wanna fight again. Cause, like, I can't fight like I used to, but now, I've been training at the temple and I've gotten really good. And, if I can hold my own against people who are big and strong and good at fighting...maybe I'll feel like me again." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:10:42 AM Is it possible to be changed back? * Ander 11/5/2017 12:11:48 AM "Don't know. I've been thinking about it. Some spells might, but they're REALLY expensive and, even then...grandma says the nature of the change might be more resistant than most and harder to break." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:12:04 AM Why? * Ander 11/5/2017 12:12:20 AM "I dunno. I don't understand this stuff very well." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:13:10 AM "I wasn't a Skywatcher or nothing, I was a hunter and a dawncaller. I mostly just hit things." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:14:13 AM ... you have my condolences. I will keep an ear out for possible solutions. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:14:40 AM "Thanks." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:14:57 AM "...sorry, didn't mean to kill the mood." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:15:40 AM I have never had that difficulty, but heritage does have its... negative points. * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:18:35 AM I imagine it has its uses, but I can see what you're saying. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:18:38 AM I could change them, but the exertion is generally not worth it. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:20:20 AM However, they are exceedingly ugly. * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:20:53 AM Being a plain-vanilla human does have its benefits. I've got no exotic heritage to come and bite me in the butt, and can blend into most crowds nigh-effortlessly. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:21:36 AM "Yeah, but you do have conversations with people who aren't there. That kind of attracts attention." * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:22:46 AM Yeah, I'm not sure what to do about that. It's hard to ignore your own subconscious singing nonsense rhymes at you. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:23:43 AM Are we certain they are not there? * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:25:39 AM ...I am unsure, either way. They keep pulling up bits of information. Most of which I probably read in a book at some point, but some other snippets of things that I'm pretty sure I didn't read anything on. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:28:11 AM "...I mean...I got brought back from the dead, she's got demon blood in her, that guy who's passed out there has special chaos magic that fucks him up all the time. You having beings living in your brain isn't that much weirder than the rest of us." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:29:12 AM ... wait. Vashti, you are part Celestial. * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:29:32 AM What. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:29:51 AM You have at least some element of divine ancestry. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:30:00 AM "Does she?" * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:31:06 AM Wait, really? Should I be worried about sprouting wings or something? I already have enough to worry about. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:31:29 AM That would seem unlikely. I was born with the claws. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:31:42 AM But yes. I can sense extraplanar beings. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:31:58 AM "...Vydea would be so pissed if she knew she missed this conversation." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:32:30 AM "All this time, she's been looking for material for books and stuff, and here we are spilling everything." * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:32:53 AM That's an understatement. * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:33:05 AM To say the very least. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:33:23 AM ... Ander. Given your situation, would it disturb you if I were to appear as a man? * Ander 11/5/2017 12:33:36 AM "...what?" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:34:05 AM To assume a male form? * Ander 11/5/2017 12:34:15 AM "...you can do that?" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:34:21 AM Yes? * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:35:02 AM That's... not something I was aware you could do. That and knowing people's extraplanar ancestry, apparently. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:35:16 AM "...do you wanna be a man right now?" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:35:24 AM No. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:36:53 AM "...I don't think I'd be disturbed...I am very confused, why are you doing this?" * Kite 11/5/2017 12:38:09 AM Asking? Because I would not like to upset you in the future. Sometimes a shape becomes uncomfortable. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:38:51 AM "...I can understand that. No, if you became a male, it would not disturb. If you could teach me how, that would be fantastic." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:39:14 AM ... I do not think being born as a changeling can be taught. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:39:31 AM "...yeah, that's what I thought." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:40:06 AM "...no offense, but I would so trade your problems for mine in a heartbeat." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:40:40 AM Agreed. I would likely attempt to claw my own skin off in your place. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:41:23 AM "...I tried to cut my face with a knife once. I used to have a scar under my right eye, and I tried to recreate it. My brother caught me and stopped me." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:41:42 AM "...kind of the same thing." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:42:04 AM Body modifications should be done by professionals. * Kite 11/5/2017 12:43:04 AM With healers in easy calling distance. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:44:17 AM "I've considered getting my tattoos put back on, but the only people who knew what they looked like were in my tribe and then they'd have to see me naked and...yeah, not comfortable with that anymore." * Ander 11/5/2017 12:44:26 AM "I'm barely ok with seeing me naked." * Kite 11/5/2017 12:45:35 AM Understandable. * Ander 11/5/2017 12:47:18 AM "...we should probably head back to the tavern. If we sleep here tonight, Vydea won't find us, and Daneel's already off to slumberland." * Vashti 11/5/2017 12:48:31 AM True enough. * Environment Animal 11/5/2017 12:51:43 AM Daneel is a halfling, so, he's not terribly heavy.